


Untangled

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto knows just how to take care of Neji when he has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't kept up with the manga or just haven't heard, SPOILER COMING YOUR WAY.
> 
> The day after Neji died was dubed Neji day. And this is the little drabble I wrote for it.

Naruto watched as Neji paced up and down the length of their bedroom. The blonde sat cross legged on the bed, hands pushed into the mattress behind him as he reclined. He wasn't sure what had his lover in such a mood, but he was guessing it had something to do with work.

Neji took his job at his family's company very seriously, investing much of his time and emotions into it. Naruto knew the other man was readying to permanently take over from his uncle currently, which put the Hyuuga even more on edge. Despite his usual calm and sometimes stoic nature, Neji was actually easily worried and had a hard time putting his mind at rest when he needed too most.

Naruto watched the slighter man pace across the room, concerned for their carpet and his lover's mentality. When Neji passed him again, Naruto reached out an arm and grabbed Neji's hand. The Hyuuga stopped mid step, turning to look at his lover. His eyebrows were furrowed, a frown turning down the edges of his lips. He'd run his fingers through his hair so many times that the chestnut colored trees were starting to tangle.

The blonde uncrossed his legs, patting the spot on the bed in between his legs. Neji raised an eyebrow at him but sat down none the less. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, squeezing Neji in a tight hug before he released him. He scooted backwards, putting a little bit of space between him and his lover.

"Give me the brush," Naruto said as he pointed to said object sitting on their bedside dresser. Neji grumbled at the request but retrieved the item and placed it in Naruto's hand.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Naruto asked gently as he started brushing out the Hyuuga's tangled hair. Neji grunted in response. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You can tell me or I can call Hiashi and get him to tell me," Naruto told his lover. He understood that what happened with the business really wasn't his business, but he felt he had a right to know when it was bothering his partner so strongly. Neji sighed, letting his head fall back so Naruto could comb his fingers through the full length of his hair.

The blonde leaned forward to press a kiss against Neji's forehead, massaging his scalp for a moment. Neji groaned softly at the gentle touch, relaxing slowly as Naruto worked the brush through his hair.

"It's just a lot to take in. Nothing is really wrong, I just feel a little overwhelmed," Neji finally admitted. "There are so many people to meet and things I never learned when I was younger. And Uncle Hiashi say he's wants me to be ready by the end of the year..." Neji trailed off, eyes falling shut as Naruto sat aside the brush and parted Neji's hair into three sections.

"You've been preparing for it almost your whole life," Naruto told him, starting to braid Neji's hair. It had become a habit for them. When Neji was frustrated or worried about something, Naruto made him sit down and talk it out with his while the blonde braided his hair. It helped relax them both and it was an easy way for Naruto to find out what was bothering his lover.

"I know, but it's different now that the time has come for me to actually take over," Neji admitted. "I knew it wasn't going to be an easy process, but it's all so much more real, the stakes higher than when I was just shadowing Uncle Hiashi and learning the ropes. I'm worried I won't be all that everyone hopes I will be."

Naruto smiled softly at the admission. "We all have confidence in you, Neji. We know you can run the company even if you yourself don't," Naruto reassured him as he tugged at the hair in his hands to make sure the braid stayed tight before continuing. "Your uncle might be stepping down, but he's not going anywhere. If you need him or have questions, he'll be there to help you. Not that your pride would let you."

Naruto tied off the braid, dropping it from his hands to pool on the bed. He didn't honestly remember the last time Neji had gotten more than just a trim. His hair was past his waist and working towards his knees, but Naruto wouldn't dare think of asking him to cut it. He loved the Hyuuga's hair and would be sad if he ever had to see it go.

He gasped in surprise when Neji turned around to push him down on the bed. He hovered over him, pale eyes looking into Naruto's own. When Neji grinned goofily down at him after a moment, Naruto couldn't help but return the smile.

"I'm confident that I can do anything as long as I have you at my back, Naruto," Neji informed him before leaning down to catch Naruto's lips in a slow kiss. Naruto smiled against the Hyuuga's lips, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I wasn't here," Naruto teased. Neji scoffed, but didn't deny the teasing jab.

"I'd be free of your addiction to late night comedies," Neji joked, nipping at Naruto's bottom lip.

"Hey! You laugh at them all the time," Naruto protested, grinning at his lover. Neji rolled his eyes, effectively cutting off the playful argument by pulling Naruto into another kiss.


End file.
